Conversations (A series of one shots)
by WordsOfMissPierce
Summary: Maybe they could get past their differences and become somewhat friends…Maybe…Maybe these small conversations could lead to something beyond…A/N- Some famous quotes thrown around in this story! A one shot that I decided to make into a series of one shots thanks to the positive response! FRIENDSHIP KLAYLEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Conversations: In The Kitchen**

**Set: After 101 before 102**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the originals or its characters! **

**This story is unbeta-ed and the characters might be a little out of character at times!**

"Elijah!" She pats her tummy and looks in the fridge. "Elijah-"

"Stop screaming your head off, Elijah isn't here…" she looks up at him. They're eyes lock for a moment and he gives her a menacing smirk. She looks hurriedly down at the floor, finding her feet very interesting all of a sudden. "What do you want?" he asks trying to be nice, his smirk instantly vanishing.

"I was hungry…"she mutters then closes the fridge. "I'm going to get a shower…" she whispers trying to dodge past him.

He frowns visibly. "But about want anything to eat?" he asks.

"Oh don't worry yourself over it! I'm just the **liquor fuelled one night stand** remember?" she murmurs the last part, immediately regretting it. She looks up at him feeling ashamed. But why should she? The words still stung her… She lay awake at night sometimes, refusing to go to sleep and those words repeated themselves in her mind. How he had tossed away their child and her without a second thought. The thought of it haunted her day and night.

He looks down at the floor… is it guilt she sees? But just as quick as it was there it's gone…He pulls himself together with an audible exhale and looks at her straight. "I'll make you something to eat…" she nods and sits at the kitchen counter, looking at him grab things out of the fridge with extreme agility. She smiles inwardly and gives a brooding look.

"You cook?" she asks with a genuinely intrigued look.

He looks over at her as he bends down to pre-heat the oven "Well not professionally love." He smirks menacingly to which she rolls her eyes. "But yes, yes I do cook… quite good at it too."

"Painting, drawing, cooking…any other hidden talents you got there?"

He smiles one which is genuine. She hardly ever saw the smile on his face and was pleasantly pleased to see it. It reminded her of the night they spent together when they talked freely with one another and she had seen the smile pop up once in a while. She also loved the playful smile he was giving her now as he watched her.

"Well that you'll have to find out _little wolf._ Lasagne okay with you?"

She nods. She watches him cook, mesmerised by him. He was handsome, she had to admit that. And graceful. Oh and that body that had made her moan for him that night. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been replaying their lovemaking in her head… She would've laughed if someone had told her that she would be giving birth to Nicklaus Mikaelson's child. But here she was and she didn't regret it.

Are you going to continue staring at my back sweet heart or are you going to come and help me cook your dinner?" he asked his back to her. She blushed and stood up, her stool screeching against the marble.

"Not one for onions are you?" he asked as she peeled the onions, her eyes watering. She chuckled to which he joined in. Just as she was about to wipe her eyes he stopped her with a hesitant "Hayley"

"Mmm" came the reply her eyes meeting his, stopping her from any movement.

"Maybe you should wash your hands before wiping your eyes. The onions sting."

"That would be wise…"

As soon as he sat the plate down it took less than five minutes for her to finish. She licked her lips making sure every bit of lasagne had been savoured. He chuckles. "I'm glad you enjoyed the meal."

"You weren't lying when you said you were a good cook?" she says giving him an innocent look, a smile with a shoulder raised.

"You weren't lying when you said you were hungry?" he shoots at her and her face flashes red.

He points at her face. She wipes her face where he pointed. She scrunches up her face when she doesn't feel anything there. He points higher up but she still doesn't reach the spot. He leans in closer to her and wipes her face with his thumb reaching a little higher then where she had.

She sees a single eye lash on his thumb. "And there's my think I'd been clumsy and got cheese all over my face!" she says. They both chuckle.

"Make a wish?"

"You believe?" she asks him.

"Not specifically but might as well right?" he answers.

She nods, closes her eyes and makes a wish.

When she opens her eyes she can see his blue orbs bore into her own eyes. They stay like that for a while. Him still leaning slightly towards her, and her being able to smell the tingle of his breath.

She gets up to leave breaking their gaze. Just when she reaches the door she hears his voice again. "Eh Hayley?" she spins round…He's not facing towards her but still sitting on the stool. "Elijah won't be here for a while..." she waits for him to continue but when it's obvious he won't she heads upstairs…

The bastard son. The evil one. The monster. The hated one…That's all anyone thought of Klaus but she knew otherwise. She had seen a different side to him today. And she was looking forward to seeing more of this side from him.

Maybe they could get past their differences and become somewhat friends…Maybe…Maybe these small conversations could lead to something beyond…


	2. Chapter 2

**Conversations: In A Black Out**

**Set: After 101 before 102**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the originals or its characters! **

**Reminder-** **This story is unbeta-ed and the characters might be a little out of character at times!**

It was pouring rain outside and also a black out. I hated them, ever since I was a child. How long before Klaus got here? I wasn't expecting him to magically turn back on all the lights but I needed someone now. I didn't want to be alone now. I hear the door open downstairs. "Who's there?" I get off the bed and make my way downstairs. "Klaus?" I call out. But get no answer. I climb down a couple more steps until I can see his curly blond locks. He has a look of dismay on his face and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Klaus?" I call again and walk closer to him. SMASH! He crushes the glass bottle onto the wall he's leaning on. I put my hand over my mouth in an attempt not to scream out loud. His head turns round to face me, in the light now I can see blood flickered onto his face. I hear thunder. I shiver at the way he looks at me. He seems to look concerned now his face shows a look of confusion… "Where am I?" There's something about the way he is that gives me the courage to walk closer to him and wrap my arms around his back, leading him into the living room where the fireplace is lit. I try switching on the lights but then remember there's a black out. I guide Klaus onto a seat and sit next to him with my legs crossed. Now what to do? He seemed calmer now, but it would be best to keep a distance. As I thought to get up and leave him there he said something that startled me.

"Stay?"

I looked at him and decided to stay a little longer. It was silent for a while and I didn't want to be the one to break it.

"Why do you hate me?" he asks, staring into the fireplace.

"I don't hate you; I just have a certain disliking for you." I chuckle. When I don't get a snarky response, I look at him and see that he isn't laughing. I instantly regret laughing. How does he do that, always making me regret things? I shouldn't feel bad about the things I say to him. He's the bad one, he's the killer…and yet when I look at him any anger I feel for him, vanishes.

"Then what do you think of me?" he turns and looks at me, his eyes boring into mine. I looks straight back into his eyes. I think about it. I feel the warmth of the fire on my bare skin and also the tinkle of his breath. I look down at my hands.

"You're... angry. Twisted. Dark. You don't feel safe and don't know what to do about it. You wish you could control your demons instead of having your demons control you. "I feel like I'm blabbering now and I stop and take in a deep breath to calm myself. I can feel tears glistening and ready to fall down as I realize that I'm not just talking about him; I'm talking about both of us.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I feel his arm wrap around me.

He shakes his head. "Don't be. At times we all need someone to talk to."

I nod. I always understand him. We're both more alike than we think.

"There's loneliness in you. In us."

"And how do you define 'loneliness'?"

"Loneliness, for me, is a side effect of the barriers I've put up over the years to protect myself from the world,-"

"And the world from me." He finishes. I nod looking up at him and nestling closer to him.

"There's many things I dislike about life Hayley, but loneliness is my least favourite thing about life." He sounds genuine and I believe him.

"The thing that I'm most worried about is just being alone without anybody to care for or someone who will care for me." I say. It's the truth and something I would never tell anyone. If I did, then I would be letting my guard down. And that would make me weak. But there was something about Klaus that made me want to open up about my feelings, to let those barriers come down, even if it was only a little.

"When the loneliness gets to me, anger over takes. That's why I paint. It helps me control it." He says, I nod.

"Music is my refuge. I can crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness."

We sit there a little longer. In silence. His arm still wrapped around me and my head still rested on his chest. Eventually I fall asleep there, with the sound of his heart beating strong against me.

'_Friendship needs no words - it is solitude delivered from the anguish of loneliness.'_

Maybe they could get past their differences and become somewhat friends…Maybe…Maybe these small conversations could lead to something beyond…

**A/N- Some famous quotes thrown around! Hope you liked it! And yes, I got a positive response so I decided to continue this story with a couple more chapters! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, criticism welcomed as long as it's helpful!**


End file.
